Stalked
by BitterSweetMusic
Summary: Bella's myspace gets hacked into, someone's speaking to her friends, anonymous phone calls, death threats. Edward, the brother of her new best friend Alice, vows to protect her, but something they least expect occurs leaving Edward in an awkward situation
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's 'Twilight', 'New Moon', or 'Eclipse'. They are all her wonderful creations!**

Chapter One:

My eyes peeled open to the stinging light of my room. I looked down at the floor to my broken alarm, making a note to myself that I shouldn't karate-chop cruel things off my desk when they were specifically designed to torture human beings. Only harm things when they are purposely mean to you and only you.

I rolled over to take a peek at the time on my mobile phone. 6:30am. How I love waking up early to be at school an hour before everyone else in the cold, on a Monday morning. Not. I groaned and rolled back over. Unfortunately for me, I rolled the wrong way and hit my head on the desk. Me + early mornings disaster.

"Ow! Crap!" And then it occurred to me. It was 6:30! I rolled off my bed and sprint-shuffled into the kitchen, dodging the clothing and shoes on my bedroom floor. "Dad! Why didn't you wake me up?" I said as I turned on the kettle and got out the thermos mug. My dad's name is Charlie. I always call him that, except to his face. This is because he and my mum, Renee, split up, and when I was living with her, I always called him Charlie, and it stuck.

"I turned on your light. You should learn to get up when your alarm goes off"

"About that alarm… I think I need a new one" I ran back into my room and threw all the various pieces of clothing that was my uniform onto my bed before I hurriedly threw them on. First, the light blue shirt. Then the grey stockings, the dark grey skirt, the blue and yellow striped tie, grey jumper and brown shoes. I picked up my bag and ran out of my room to the bathroom, dropping it at the front door on the way. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Eek! I still had the bed imprinted on my face. Oh well, there was nothing I could do about that, unless I ironed my face. Which would be a painful experience.

I jolted the brush through my hair and did my hair up in a messy ponytail and quickly tied in a blue ribbon.

"What's the time, dad?" I asked as I put coffee in the thermos mug.

"It is 6:45"

I silently cursed to myself. Mr Brown was not going to be happy, and he is not a pretty site when angry.

I quickly put all my PE stuff together and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl for lunch. "Come on dad! Let's go!" I put my school bag over one shoulder, my PE bag over the other shoulder, I picked up my warm thermos mug that was filled with blissful coffee in my left hand and my saxophone with my right hand. Then I bashed through the front door, out into the icy air of the morning. As I was walking to the car, my PE bag was slowly falling down my arm, throwing me off-balance. Before I knew it, coffee was all over my PE bag and the front of my uniform. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I was not going to scream, I was not going to scream.

"Bella, put your things in the boot. We have 3 minutes to get to school!" Charlie eyed the front of my uniform as I put my things in the boot.

"I know, I know! Don't say anything" I slammed the boot closed and stomped off around the side of the car. "Step on it dad!" I said, as I sunk into the cushy seat. The heater was on full blast, and the heat mixed with the comfortable seat was making me extremely tired. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, I was jolted awake by Charlie stepping on the brake. "Jeez!" I gasped as I flew against my seatbelt.

"Sorry, honey. I hate traffic lights! So far we've had every single one. You're already 5 minutes late" Great. I started to think of a good excuse I could give the devil of a man when I arrived at school. The light turned green, and we turned onto the highway. "You have got to be joking" Charlie mumbled to himself. I squinted through the windshield at the huge truck that had placed itself all the way across the highway.

"What should I tell Mr. Brown, dad? Should I say that it started raining sheep? That a UFO came out of no-where and started zapping up all the pedestrians and I had to go out and save them? That elmo appeared out of that bush and I really wanted his autograph? Any of them would be more believable than this"

"Bells, tell him that we got stuck behind a group of cyclists. You can't prove that, but it's definitely more believable than your suggestions"

I nodded and glanced at the clock. It was now 7:10. The truck slowly turned its way around, and started heading in the right direction. "Go, Charlie, go!" Charlie sped up the highway, all the way to school.

"I'll see you this afternoon at normal time, dad" I got my things from the boot, not caring whether or not I was balanced, and ran through the glass doors into the music department. Once I got into the rehearsal room, I dropped everything on the floor and started to unpack my saxophone. With some luck, Mr Chapman won't notice I arrived late, and I could just slide in my place at the end.

"Glad you could join us Miss Swan". Crap. I took a deep breath before I blurted out, "I'm sorry Mr Brown! I got stuck behind a giant group of cyclists. And it was no ordinary group of cyclists! They were old, and they went really slow and took up the whole road. It wasn't possible for us to over-take them and – "

"Enough! Just unpack and get in your seat. You're holding up the whole band!"

I quickly got out my saxophone and got in my seat. I put my music on my music stand, and noticed a girl I'd never seen before. She had short black hair that stuck out in every direction, and a pixie-like face. She was small, but extremely beautiful. She had the whitest skin, too, even paler than my own. I'd never seen anyone as beautiful as her before, but there she was, gracefully holding her flute and smiling at me. The smile confused me. It was as if she knew something, or as if she knew me already. I smiled hesitantly back, feeling a little intimidated.

"Now, where were we, before we were interrupted with Bella's late arrival? That's right! Everyone, get out 'Baby Elephant Walk'" I groaned, that had to be the most embarrassing song ever made for a senior concert band to play.

The girl had captured my full interest. I didn't know such a girl could exist, and she smiled at me, so as we played, I tried to listen to her playing. It was very hard to miss, and I knew that she was new, because she made a big difference to the quality of sound. She was the best flute player I'd ever heard. She made this horrible song sound incredible. After we'd played through, I looked up at her, and I noticed she was looking back at me. This was weird. She was still smiling that knowing smile. This happened throughout the rehearsal, after every song, she'd smile at me. It finally came to the end of the rehearsal, and as I was packing up, I glanced up to notice that the girl was standing over me, watching me pack up.

"Hi" She smiled at me, "I'm Alice"

**That's the end of my first chapter! Please tell me what you think! I'm new to this writing stuff, so I'd LOVE to hear what you think of my story! So far, I've written the first two chapters so you can get a taste of what my story is going to be like. Although, the main events haven't even started yet, so keep in mind it's going to get better! If i get enough reviews, I'll write more chapters! It's as simple as that! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. She's the genius who came up with all the awesome ideas!**

Chapter Two:

"I'm Bella", I said to the beautiful girl, who I now knew as Alice.

"I know", she beamed down at me. I was puzzled by her answer. How did she know?

"You do?"

"Yep! You seem to be quite the catch, little miss popularity! It's what everyone's been talking about. Well, not you. Okay, yes you. But what you did on the week-end". I blushed a deep crimson, as I usually do in awkward situations. I couldn't believe it. She's new, and she's already catching up on all the gossip. That was when I noticed her eyes. They were the lightest shade of gold, the strangest eye colour. I wondered if she wore contacts?

"Oh. Right", was all I managed to mumble. All Jacob and I did was kiss, yet it was big news.

"What's his name… Jacob? Yes, that's it! Apparently he's quite gorgeous, which is why it's being talked about so much. What's his last name? I want to find some for myself, if you know what I mean" she winked at me.

"Erm, his last name is Black". This was getting awkward. Although, there was something extremely likeable about Alice. It may seem hard to believe, seeing as she was speaking to me like this, but I could see us being friends. It was a feeling I found a little strange, a little like Déjà vu.

"Jacob Black?" She asked. Her perfect face crumpled a little. She looked like she was thinking about something really hard. "And he's from around here?"

"Yes. His background isn't though. He used to live in a place called La Push. He moved here recently."

Alice remained with the same thoughtful expression. She reminded me of a beautiful marble statue, with worry lines carved into her forehead. "I see", and in a flash, she was back to looking cheerful, "Well, we better get to class now. See you at lunch!" and she skipped off.

"Okay" I said to the now empty rehearsal room. That has got to be the strangest conversation I'd ever had with anyone.

The morning went extremely slowly, with a double period of history with the monotone Mr Hopkins. Huzzah! What a fun time it was, listening to him ramble on about allies and wars. Then I had a double period of Health and PE. Don't you just love Monday mornings? And then, before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

I sat down with my usual friends, Angela and Jessica, on the green grass, which was still slightly wet from the sprinkle of rain that had fallen during band rehearsal. As I was unwrapping my sandwich, I recognised the silky voice of Alice.

"Hi guys! I'm Alice. You don't mind if I join you, do you? I'm new today" Without waiting for a reply, she sat herself down on the grass with us. She smiled at me, "Fancy seeing you again Bella" she laughed, and her laughter was like the tinkling of chimes.

"Yeah, long time no see" I smiled back. It was hard to be anything but cheerful around Alice.

Jessica cleared her throat, obviously trying to get attention back to her. "So, Alice, is it? Where have you come from?"

"Well, we used to live in Forks. No doubt you haven't heard of it. It's really small, but really beautiful"

"Why did you move, then?"

"My father is a doctor, and he moves around a lot with work. Can I just say that I'm really loving it here! It's so different being at an all girl's school!"

Alice talked almost the whole lunch time, the only time she stopped, in fact, was when Jessica decided to ask a question. Jessica was probably intimidated by Alice's stunning face too, and her sense of purity and gracefulness. I learnt a lot about Alice. I learnt that she was adopted, and she had 3 other adopted siblings. One of them was apparently supposed to be coming tomorrow, as she was sick with the flu.

Lunch ended, and before I knew it, so had the school day. I was packing my bag full of all the homework I had received that day, when I felt a familiar presence.

"Bella, I hate to impose, but I was wondering if you could possibly take me home today. I have no way of getting home. You see, my father is at work and my mother can't drive. Please?" I turned to face a hopeful Alice.

"Sure Alice. Charlie shouldn't mind. Where do you live?"

When she told me, I couldn't believe it. She was living in the old manor that was placed the middle of the forest. No one had lived in that house for years.

We made our way to the pick-up, where Charlie was waiting.

I opened the back car door, "Hey dad. This is my friend Alice. Would we be able to give her a lift?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Hello Alice!"

"Hi Charlie! Thank you for the lift" Alice slid into the seat next to me.

"No problem. Usually Bells drives herself, but today I was driving past the school on my way back from fishing. So, where am I taking you?"

"Alice lives in the manor that's in the forest, dad. Do you know how to get there?"

"Oh. Of course I do. What made you decide to move there, Alice? It's been un-lived in for years"

"Well, I have a big family and we need lots of room. This house was the only one for sale that had enough rooms. It's also really nice"

"Hmm, who would've thought" Charlie's mumble was almost inaudible.

Before long, we came to the entrance of the forest. I took a deep breath as we entered the shadowy depths beneath the trees and ferns. It was a windy, rocky, bumpy ride to the house, and I ended up having full use of the seatbelt, which only just restricted me from bumping my head against the roof. During the whole ride, Alice stayed perfectly still and composed, smiling to herself with her hands folded neatly in her lap. We pulled up into her driveway.

"How do you do that?" I asked Alice with curiosity. There had to be a secret to her perfect-ness.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"How come I was bouncing around like a lumberjack, and you managed to stay still like that?"

She giggled, "Well, I've had lot's of practise coming up this road now. You could say I've adapted to it. Would you like to come in?" She gestured to the house.

The house was big and white, with blue shutters. Hedges had replaced the tangled vines that used to line the front of the house, which came to a stop by the large white pillars. The hedges looked out of place in the forest. I also found the house was nicer than I recently thought. It looked as though it had had a new paint job.

"I'm not sure. I have rather a lot of homework" As much as I liked Alice, I was searching for an excuse. This house would always creep me out.

"Aw, please Bella? I can introduce you to everyone!"

" Umm…"

"Okay, doesn't matter! You can come over tomorrow. Charlie?"

"Oh, yeah. How about it Bells? It's fine by me" Charlie smiled from the front seat.

I sighed, defeated, "Sure".

Alice squealed, "Oh! That's great! We can have a big study session! And if you want, I can give you a pedicure! We're going to have so much fun!"

I groaned inwardly. Pedicures! I wasn't into all the girly stuff. And that was when I noticed a figure standing in the doorway of the house. He was breath taking. He was nothing like Alice, yet they both had the same pale skin and perfect features. He was beautiful, there was no other way to describe him. He was in his uniform, and I noticed that it was the Christ Church uniform. That's good, I could possibly ask Jacob about him. A slight breeze rustled his bronze-coloured hair as he smiled a crooked smile at Alice, which made me stop breathing, literally.

I'm pretty sure Alice noticed that I was dumbstruck, as she laughed, "Bella, that's my brother Edward. You can meet him tomorrow, as well as the rest of my family. See you tomorrow! And thanks Charlie!"

As Alice was getting out the car, I looked up at Edward, and instantly blushed crimson. He was staring right back at me. Only, he had a slightly frustrated look on his face. I looked down and I instantly became really interested in my nails. As we were pulling out, I quickly glanced up at him again. This time, the blood drained from my face. His expression was furious. He glared at me a second longer and then he was suddenly gone.

Charlie drove down the bumpy road while I thought. Why had Edward looked at me like that? Did I offend Alice accidentally by not coming inside today? She didn't seem upset. I must've done something wrong, I've never seen someone try to get away from me so fast. All of a sudden, I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I couldn't wait to ask what his problem was. Yet, I wanted to stay away from him too. He was frightening, yet alluring.

We arrived home soon after, and I headed straight to my room to get ahead on my homework. All through my homework and dinner, I couldn't get Edward out of my head. The image of him glaring at me stuck in my mind as I tried to figure out its meaning.

That night was the first night I had a dream of Edward, and not Jacob.

**Woohoo! End of Chapter Two! Haha, look, it rhymes! I didn't even intend for that to happen. Anyway... If you want to receive another chapter, review review review! The next chapter is when things start to happen. Is that enough bribery? :D**


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: The series of Twilight belong, and always will, to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews! They were awesome! Just to answer some of your questions, I know it's very similar to the real Twilight :)**** It's meant to be like that! I'm trying to write it like it was, but then something different happens. It's just the beginning that's similar! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

Chapter Three:

I woke up early, after a full night of dreaming. I didn't know what to make of the dream I'd had. In reality, it was frightening. But, somehow, I knew that there was something that caused Edward's reaction that was out of my grasp, which I knew I was soon to understand; possibly tonight. It was this thought that kept me from screaming out from fright.

My dream was set at the big white manor in the forest. It was just like it had been yesterday afternoon, only I chose a different option. I agreed to go inside with Alice to meet her family. As I walked slowly up the porch steps, Alice giggled and ran ahead, through the open, gaping black hole that I assumed was the front door. I tried to catch up with her, but no matter how hard I pushed, I couldn't get my legs to move that fast, almost as if I were running through thick custard, as what usually occurred in dreams. "Alice, wait up!" I called out. Then I was standing in front of the darkness that would consume me if I were to walk through the door. Before I could decide to go in or not, Edward appeared in front of me. As usual, he glared at me, furious. I was about to ask him what his problem was, when he intercepted my question with a smile, which caught me off-guard. It wasn't a happy smile; that much was obvious. It was a wicked smile, and as his lips parted and his teeth showed, I gasped. His eyes turned black, and his teeth began to grow into fangs. I was frozen in place as red began climbing up the ends of his fangs, like stains. "Come inside, Bella", he whispered seductively. Before I could run away, he leant toward me, his face only inches away from mine. I stared into his eyes as his bore into mine, and to my astonishment, he laughed in my face, and disappeared.

I lay in bed for hours, trying to figure out what this dream meant, and what _my _problem was. So what if someone hated me? People hate other people all the time; it was normal. So why was I making such a big deal of it? Why was Edward stuck in my head? Maybe it was to do with the fact I'd never met this gorgeously perfect person before, and he had no reason to hate me. But what I couldn't figure out was why he'd grown fangs. It probably just signified his anger towards me.

I rolled out of bed, frustrated. Now I was feeling really pissed off. He had no right! How dare he look at me like that, and make me feel the way I am now! I was going to let him have it this afternoon. He deserved it. After all, he'd made me lose sleep over his glaring. He was also making me smell bad things, I noted, as I sniffed at my room. It smelt like burning. He was making me so angry I even _smelt_ angry! How ridiculous is that?

I tried to look at the time on my clock, but I remembered I'd broken it, so once again, I had to glimpse at my mobile phone. If my alarm was alive, it would've gone off in 2 hours. This was pathetic! I was one of those people who couldn't get back to sleep once they'd woken up. I groaned and stomped downstairs. I was surprised to see Charlie sitting at the dining table with a bowl of porridge. I focused my attention on Charlie's breakfast, which looked like brown and black sludge. That must've been the burning smell.

"Good morning Charlie. Mmm, breakfast smells good" I rolled my eyes as I went to the fridge to get out the milk for a hot chocolate. I hoped he'd pass off the sharp edge in my voice for sarcasm.

"Yeah, it tastes as good as it looks. Don't rub it in Bells, I'll get better at this cooking thing, I promise". He poked at the sludge with his spoon.

"If you can't even microwave something for a certain amount of time, which is written on the packet, I doubt you could make anything that is more complicated than that. But don't worry, I'm happy to cook. You can sit back and relax, dad. So, where are you off to this morning? Fishing again?"

"Yep. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be away this weekend. Billy and I are going on a fishing trip. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll have plenty to do. I'll do the laundry and clean the bathroom and I have bucket loads of homework to do. You go and have fun"

Charlie beamed at me, "Thanks Bells! I knew you'd be a good sport. I'll bring back some nice fish for you to cook when I get home"

"Hah! Thanks. It's not like we don't have enough fish already in the freezer"

I grabbed my hot chocolate and went back upstairs to contemplate what I was going to do with my spare time. Once I was back in my bedroom, I walked over to my window and looked outside. Another beautiful grey and drizzly day, not a patch of blue in sight.

I hopped on my computer to check my emails, most probably I had 5 from Renee, and to check my myspace page. I sighed impatiently as my computer glowed to life, taking what seemed like forever to load.

I opened the myspace home page, and typed in my name and password. I got up to do some star jumps to warm up, and also to pass the time. After 20 star jumps, I glanced at the computer screen. Unsuccessful login? Maybe I typed something wrong in my password. I retyped my password and hit 'enter'. This time, I went back downstairs to wash and put my hot chocolate mug away while I was waiting. I trudged back up the stairs and looked at my computer in confusion. This wasn't right; another unsuccessful login. I checked the internet connection; nope, that was okay. It must just be myspace itself. I'll check them tonight, after I got back from Alice's. Only 10 hours before I could be face-to-face with Edward and get my questions answered.

I decided to get dressed and get to school early to finish my homework. I needed some fresh air to calm me down, and also something to occupy my mind that wasn't Edward, and that wasn't the mysterious unsuccessful login.

Once I was back downstairs again, I noticed that Charlie wasn't here anymore, and his bowl of sludge was still on the table. What was it with men and doing dishes?  
After trying to clear up his mess, I learnt very valuable lessons about sludge, and found out things you shouldn't do whilst trying to get rid of it.  
Rule number one: Never try and wash glue-like substances down the sink, it doesn't.  
Rule number two: Never try and wash the glue-like substance off the sink with a cloth. It doesn't. Or if it does, the cloth is forever ruined.  
Rule number three: Don't try and dispose of the glue-like substance by putting it in a plastic bag. It does, but it looks suspicious in a bin.  
So, I was now stuck with this sludge in a plastic bag. I decided to just throw it in the bin anyway, who was going to judge what was in a bin anyway?

Outside, I got distracted by the steam that I could breathe out of my mouth as it was so cold. I tried to make steam rings, but I couldn't. After a couple of attempts, I moved on to trying to make shapes. That didn't last long either. I looked at my truck; looks like I have to leave now to do my homework, no more putting it off. As I was hopping in my truck, I thought about what people would think of me just then if they'd looked at what I was doing. They'd probably think I was retarded. But, I needed anything to keep me occupied. Anything to keep Edward out of my head, otherwise I'd be frustrated again.

Once I was at school, instead of getting out of the truck to sit at a table to do my homework, I remained seated on the truck bench in front of the toasty heater to do the excess work. The morning flew by quickly, and I was pulled out of my trance by a knocking on my window. I looked up and noticed Alice smiling waving at me. I quickly packed up all my books and jumped out. The icy air stung my skin a little after being so warm, and I could feel my fingers slowly frosting.

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Nothing much… Just really excited about tonight!" Alice jumped up and down excitedly. "My family are really looking forward to meeting you. And don't worry, you don't have to bring anything, except your homework of course!"

"Alice, stop jumping. You're going to give yourself brain damage"

Alice laughed, but she stopped jumping anyway. "Bella, don't be silly! I can't get brain damage" Probably she already had it, "So, what do you have first up?"

"I have English. We're studying the most horrible book at the moment; it makes me fall asleep"

"Don't tell me… Lord of the Flies! I remember that book, and I know what you mean. Although, it was good in some parts like when…" Alice rambled on all the way to class.

Like the day before, school flew by quickly, leaving me to realise what time it was.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Alice asked, once I'd finished packing up my school bag.

I had to think about that question. Was I ready to meet this girl's family? It seemed strange to meet her family when I'd only met her yesterday. Because I'd formed a friendship with Alice almost straight away, I came to the conclusion that Edward must be the reason I was stumped. Was I too frightened of this boy I didn't know to not go around to Alice's place to study? That's all we were doing, I reminded myself. We were just studying. I knew I was angry because he had an obvious issue with me for no reason, but I could always get angry at him later. For now, I decided to lay low and hope he got over his problem.

"Sure. Let's go!" I lifted my bag, and made a note-to-self to by myself a crane for school as soon as possible. This bag was most probably heavier than _me._

Alice noticed that I was struggling with my bag, "Do you need some help? I could help you!"

"Thanks, but it's okay. I'll manage" Just a few metres to go until I could dump my bag in the truck.

To my astonishment, Alice grabbed my bag and pulled it off my shoulders, where she easily hung it over her shoulder.

"A-Alice! What are you doing? You're going to injure yourself! You can't take your bag _and_ mine!" I felt like a fool, but I couldn't help myself; I was jittering around on the spot, unsure of what to do. Alice had her load as well as mine, and she was smaller than I was! She was going to do something to her back, and it'd be my fault!

I gaped at her reaction. She laughed. No, she boomed. Actually, that can't be right, because chimes can't boom. She laughed incredibly hard for a girl her size, and she even had to compose herself before she could answer me, "Bella! Goodness, you worry too much! I may look small, but I have strength. I used to work out."

I stared at her for a second. "You used to work out? That's… amazing. You did pretty well, considering where the muscle went. Usually people get really bulky. But yours, I can't even see yours. You know, some women turn into the hulk when they work out too much…" I knew I was blabbering, but I really couldn't believe she was this strong.

"Well, I'll consider myself lucky" She opened the truck and threw our bags in.

"Huh", was all I managed to say. She had successfully distracted me.

"I'll drive!" She exclaimed, as she ran over to me.

"Alice, I-" she snatched the keys out of my hand.

"I heard from a little birdy that you drive like a snail, so I'll do the driving! Besides, I'll be careful when we drive over the bumpy road" She smiled and ran around to the drivers side, where she jumped in and started the truck.

I was still standing beside the truck, my hand still outstretched where she'd taken my keys. "Come on Bella! We have lot's of homework to do!" Alice revved the engine, which pulled me out of my conscious coma.

"Alice! Be careful! My truck is a senior citizen. You can't go out revving elderly people's engines, it's not right. You'll give them a heart attack, or in this case, a blown engine. Take it easy" I said as I slid into the passenger side.

Alice rolled her eyes as she sped off. "Hey! Wait till I get my seatbelt on!" I shouted, as I flew against the glove box.

"Oh! Sorry Bella. I'm so used to driving my brothers around, and they always seem to be ready when I am. Are you okay?"

I detached myself from the dashboard before I answered, "Sure, sure" I smiled at her. The use of 'sure sure' reminded me of Jacob.

"Oh! Holy crap!" My eyes widened as I remembered something vitally important. I started fumbling through my bag for my phone. Where was it?

"Bella? What's up? You didn't hurt something when you hit the dashboard, did you? I'm really sorry for that. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No! Where's my stupid phone?! Stupid technology! Argh!" I started to panic. Poor Jacob. What kind of a girl was I? I was a mean one, that's what I was. A forgetful, stupid, selfish girl.

"At last!" I exclaimed as I flipped my phone open. Jacob's phone seemed to ring forever before he answered.

"Jacob!" I pretty much screamed into the phone.

"Bella? Oh, hey" He answered sadly in his husky voice.

"Oh, Jacob! I'm so sorry! Happy Birthday for yesterday! I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday, it was a long day. You see, in the morning I had band, and I was so tired and I just forgot everything, and I've had a lot on my mind recently. I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you, whatever you want!"

"It's okay, Bells. I forgive you" I heard his voice brighten as he cheered up, "But I really don't mind. You could just come and see me later today, and you could make it up in person?" I giggled as I heard how his voice lower in pitch toward the last sentence.

"Well, as much as I've love to, I actually have… a lot of homework to do. I don't think I'll be able to make it around today. Tomorrow, I promise you!"

I felt the guilt rise up in my throat as I heard his disappointment. "Oh, okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes! Definitely!"

"Okay, speak to you then" And he hung up.

I sat in silence, looking out the window. I could see Alice glance at me from time to time, trying to figure out what was up. Alice couldn't hold it in any longer. "Do you want to talk about it? I could be of assistance". I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. Why didn't I tell him I was going around to Alice's? Maybe it was because I didn't want him to think I was choosing Alice over him. And then I realised that I _was_ choosing Alice over him. I looked over at Alice, and despite her disappointment of missing out on a juicy story, she was incredibly excited about tonight. But then there was Jacob… expecting a call from me on his birthday and never receiving one. To get a call the next day saying that I forgot, and that I don't have time to see him until the next day. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all it's thoughts. Just go on with tonight, I told myself, you've made up your mind. As you said, you'll see him tomorrow and make it up to him.

My head bashed against the roof of the car as we sped over the bumpy road in the forest. "Alice! Slow down! One: My car is old, treat it with respect! Two: I'm not able to sit still like you, I happen to slide and jump around when we go over bumpy things at full speed. Yeesh!" I rubbed my head. That was definitely going to be a bump.

"Yikes! I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting you aren't my brothers. They… like speed and danger. Sorry. Is your head okay?"

"I'm fine" I muttered as I tried to smooth down the lump that had formed on my head.

Alice slowed down right away, going at about 20, which was good. I was feeling quite nervous about the whole situation. I had no idea why. Edward was no threat to me. He was just a boy with a strange mind.

Alice pulled up into her driveway. "Ready to go in?" I didn't answer, and Alice could sense my nervousness. "Don't worry, it'll be fine! There's nothing to be anxious about. Let's go!"

I opened the door slowly, taking up as much time as I could. Maybe if I went slow enough, Alice would change her mind and we could study someplace else. Alice didn't say anything as I trudged up the steps to the front door. Alice opened the door, and we stepped inside, where the parents were waiting for our arrival.

**Ta-da! Okay, the main point is only JUST starting! Believe me, it gets a whole lot better from here onwards. I have lots of ideas! I just need to get them on the page :) Review? . **


	4. Chapter 4

D**isclaimer: Once again, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**I'm sorry everyone! I know this chapter took a while, but I've had a lot on lately. I've had homework, tests, rehearsals after rehearsals… Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot faster! Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter Four:

The first thing I noted was how big the room was. In fact, it was HUGE! It was probably as big as the whole bottom floor of my house. The walls were white, and the ceilings had intricate designs on them. A big chandelier dangled from the middle of a floral circle that was imprinted in the middle of the ceiling, over the polished wooden floors. My attention was then immediately drawn to the two stunning figures standing by the stairs. They were both smiling warmly at me as I studied their perfect features. How could there be so many people in the world as God-like as this family? They shared the same snow-white skin and dark bruise-like shadows under their eyes; I should've been used to it by now, but I was struck by the beauty of whom I assumed to be Alice's parents. They could easily have been two of her older siblings.

The man started to walk towards me, a warm smile still etched upon his lips, leaving his wife behind him with what seemed to be an apologetic smile.

"Bella, this is my dad Carlisle" Alice stood to one side, beaming at me. What a happy family, I thought. They never seemed to stop smiling… with one exception, of course.  
Carlisle was so beautiful he was beyond words.

Carlisle took my hand, and gave me a friendly handshake. "Hello Bella. We've been told a lot about you. Welcome to our home."

It took me a while to answer, "Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Cullen". He seemed more like a model than a father, I concluded.

"Please, call me Carlisle" He walked towards the staircase and gestured to the goddess standing there, "This is my wife, Esme". Esme was just as breath taking with her caramel-coloured hair and heart-shaped face. I also noticed how both hers and Carlisle's eyes were the same golden colour as Alice's. How peculiar.

Esme smiled the same apologetic smile, "Hello Bella. I'm sorry, I have to go and do the washing" Esme hurried off up the stairs before I could blink.

"Oh" Was it something I said? I then felt something nudge me in the ribs, "Come on Bella! Let's go study!" Alice took my hand and led me up the stairs, which led to a long corridor with many doors leading to it. One of the doors was half open, and as Alice dragged me along, I glanced in. The whole back wall of the room was glass, which over-looked the forest. There was a leather couch in the corner, and a big stack of CDs that took up the whole wall. My breath caught in my throat and my heart hammered against my ribcage when I realised who was standing in front of the bookcase, looking at me with a gaze I wasn't used to. Instead of the furious look, Edward was now looking at me with curiosity. Instinctively, I stopped walking and pulled my hand out of Alice's to continue to look at this mesmerizing boy. Before I could continue breathing, Alice grabbed my hand again and pulled me along behind her. "Bella! We have lots of studying to do" I allowed her to haul me down the corridor while my mind tried to untangle all its thoughts and questions. Why was Edward looking at me like that? Why wasn't he angry at me anymore? What made him change his mind? Before I could answer any of these questions, Alice led me into a giant study.

Every wall was blanketed in books and shelves. I didn't know so many books _existed._ There was a mahogany desk in the centre of the room with a single, old-fashioned green lamp sitting to one side.

"Woah", I gushed out.

"I'm sure that whatever book you need for your study, you can find it here!" Alice joked, as she set herself on the floor in front of the desk. She patted the space beside her, where I sat obediently.

"Um Alice…" I didn't know how to bring it up without seeming rude or intrusive. What if it was a touchy subject?

"Yes, Bella?" Alice didn't look up as she asked the question. She continued to get out her books and tried out different pens on her page.

"I was wondering…" I paused and pondered for a brief second on how to word what I was going to say. Without coming up with a good way, I ended up blurting, "did I offend your mum in any way? If I did, I didn't mean to. I mean, she just ran off and I didn't know if I did anything wrong or whatever. If there is anyway I can make it up to her, or apologise for what I did, Ill do it. But I just don't know what I did wrong so-"

"Bella! Stop" Alice interrupted me as her hand flew up in front of my face. "You're being ridiculous! My mum is fine, and you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry. You can relax. She's just not feeling well at the moment, and she finds washing very calming. She didn't want to give you what she's got, so she's keeping her distance"

"Oh. Did she catch it from Rosalie, your sister? I noticed she wasn't at school today either. Is she okay?"

"Oh! Yes, Rosalie did give her flu to Esme." Alice scribbled furiously on a blank page in her notebook, but the pen in her hand only carved invisible lines into the page. She sighed and threw the pen to the side.

I frowned. Something wasn't right. Alice was usually happy and bubby, but it seemed that something was bugging her. I decided to keep my mouth shut. It was obviously something she didn't want to talk about, and I didn't want to make Alice even more upset.

As I got out my homework, I felt like I had intruded into this household. No matter what Carlisle had said, I felt that I'd made things awkward with Alice's mum, which ranged to Edward's curious stare, and now Alice was acting weird.

I sighed and started on my English homework. Lord of the Flies essay. Very interesting. Not. I tried concentrating, but my mind kept wandering. _Focus,_ I told myself. Despite what I told myself, my mind drifted off again. I wanted to meet Alice's sister. Maybe she could explain things to me. There was one thing I was sure of, and that was that Alice's family wasn't normal. They couldn't be. I'd never seen anything like this before, with so many good-looking people in one household, with constant smiling faces, the same pale skin and dark shadows under their eyes. They weren't even related! I couldn't sum up how it could work. Maybe it was the lifestyle they had in Forks. They could've had some chemical in their drinking water, or the weather could've been weird. But then there were their golden eyes. Surely a chemical couldn't turn someone's eyes gold? Maybe they all wanted gold eyes because they found it attractive, was it the fashion in forks? Maybe, maybe, maybe. Nothing's for sure, unless I ask. But as I glanced up at Alice's frustrated expression, I couldn't bring myself to ask her my many questions. I could seem rude, it could be none of my business. Or maybe, they really are a normal family, and I'm just using my wild imagination to muddle everything up.

All of a sudden, Alice stood up and made her way to the door, "I'll be right Bella. I just need to sort something out" As she was reaching for the doorknob, the door suddenly swung open, and I'm pretty sure I moaned, just from the pleasure of looking at him. Edward stood in the doorway, and he looked at me again with the same curious gaze. I hoped he hadn't heard my moan, as that would've been embarrassing. But after a second, he shifted his gaze to Alice's, and then his eyes looked like they were on fire. If I thought he'd looked at me angrily before, but that was nothing compared to how he was looking at Alice now.

"Alice. Come out here, now! We need to talk" He hissed at her through clenched teeth, and I swear I could see smoke coming out of his ears.

"Why Edward? Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of Bella, too" Alice stood her ground, with her hands on her hips.

Edward raised one hand and put his fingers to his temple. "Alice, please. You don't know what you're doing"

I sat, rooted to the spot. What on earth were they talking about?

"No, Edward. I think we can trust her. She'll be around here a lot, believe me, I'd know! Plus, she deserves to know the truth"

That caught me off guard. This was about me? What had I done now? I sat, still as stone, and listened.

"Alice! We should at least discuss this with Carlisle" He stepped forward and reached for Alice's arm, but Alice dodged his grasp and sped around behind him, so she was blocking the doorway. My mouth dropped open. I had never seen someone move so fast. I didn't think it was possible.

Edward spun around, and I couldn't see his facial expression, but the sound of his teeth grinding together gave me the hint that it wasn't a happy one.

"Fine, Edward. I already know what he's going to say, and he agrees with me! He also trusts her, which you should as well! We can't hide these things from her forever. She'll find out eventually" Alice stood to one side, as Edward stormed out past her.

"Come on, Bella" Alice called to me, but I still couldn't move. My mouth still hung open, as I was shocked beyond belief.

I snapped my mouth shut and took in a deep breath. "W-w-was that about me?" I stammered. I didn't want to be the cause of any fights or arguments.

Alice walked over to me and held out her hand. "There are things you don't know about us Bella, and I think you need to know. Edward's a little touchy on the subject, but we're going to discuss it with Carlisle now" Should I take her hand? If she wasn't who I thought she was, should I trust her? What the heck, I thought. I'm already in her house, and I might as well find out what all this is about.

Alice pulled me up, and it was only when I was stumbling down the stairs that I noticed I was trembling. I was frightened. I was frightened of the argument in the study, the secret that was about to be revealed to me, frightened of Edward. I looked over at Alice, who turned to me and smiled. No, I wasn't frightened of Alice. I still believed she was the same confident, bubbly girl as who I'd met the first day back at school.

Alice squeezed my hand and whispered, "It's all going to be okay Bella". She led me across the big entrance room, and walked towards a big oak door. I could feel that there was something behind this door that would change my life and world as I knew it. As Alice reached for the door, I closed my eyes and remembered life as it is now. When I opened my lids, I looked into some of the furious faces of Alice's whole family, including the siblings who I'd never met.

**Tell me what you think! Are you enjoying the story so far? If not, tell me how I can improve it to make it more enjoyable for you! Anyway, as I said before, I will work hard to get the next chapter out faster! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
